kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tennousu/Spring Event '16 - Thoughts and Summary
tl;dr version E-1 = I really regretted doing it in Class A (Hard). E-2 = Thank you WG42 & boss encounter RNG. E-3 = Amatsun's wind (a.k.a. support expedition) was the MvP. E-4 = mfw Kiso kept getting torped at boss node. E-5 = Holy shit. E-6 = Nukes were paid with buckets. E-7 = Land-base damage bonus OP. Farming not included. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~when your regret comes too late~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> It didn't come to me until really late in the operation, when I did my weekly during Final Stage's final meter. Like, why did I attempt first area in Class A mode, even though it provided little value. To me, at least. I mean, the reward, aside from foods, is just a Daihatsu - Landing Force + Tank (hereby shortened to DLF+T). True, I planned the second area with a ship that could make use of it, thinking that + WG42 could make her do OHKO damage to Nose Gun Imps and deal some ooomph to Depot Princess. I was wrong. '' ''Three boss encounter in second area, I concluded that DLF+T is only useful if you don't have WG42. But I already have one---nope, three WGs. When I used it in conjunction with WG42, it dealt rather meh damage, as if WG42 alone could deal the same amount. Sadly, it actually did, and then some more. Or maybe it's just me and my RNG. I also had a Ka-Mi Tank even though only select few can use it. And that's another problem with DLF+T: it can only be used by select few ships, destroyers in this case. Meanwhile WG42 can be used by '''any' destroyers. With only -1 armor as drawback.'' Bottom line: I got convinced by a suggestion, by my silly pride, and, my biggest fault, forgot that I had the tools to substitute the function of DLF+T. What I lost? The easier ability to farm Akitsumaru and Maruyu at first area. At least a single Daihatsu Landing Craft (DLC) could reduce the number of Akitsumaru that I need to hunt, and more beneficial to use in expeditions than DLF+T. FML. Would DLF+T see some use in the future? Maybe. Or maybe not. Even if I think that way, the regret for not being able to farm at easier mode and my own indecisiveness still remains. Oh, well. One thing though. Farming here is expensive, this is true even if I did choose Class C mode. A trivia. This first area marks the first time I've ever used my Fleet Command Facility. The first time I obtained that item was during Summer 2014 Operation, when Ooyodo was a reward. How long it has been, I wonder... ...hmm, about the actual rant of the area, noooot much, really. Apart from Battleship Princess in double line, too many Ru-flagships, lolsubmarines, and the moment when Battleship Princess taiha'd two ships rendering FCF useless. '' ''Actually I could press forward, since I used Mobile Task Force so hopefully the battle ended before main fleet get their turn. But eh, better safe than sorry. FCF is really recommended in this area, because single taiha at preboss without it is nightmare. Sad thing is, there is no Ooyodo available in this area. So if you have no FCF better hope for every enemy shot in double line missed, 'cause once you taiha'd by that, it's full scale retreat. Actually it'd be me had I not used my FCF. Oh, and once in Fall 2014, someone said that combined fleet first area is actually a bad idea. In some way, I totally agree with that. Especially if that first area in which combined fleet needs to be used, there is no Ooyodo in any of the node. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~did you think you're going to meet her?~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> This area somehow reminds me of AL-2. This area also was the start of my regret clearing first area on Class A. I didn't have lots of problem other than random taihas here and there. Got lucky with boss node RNG allowing me to end the area in four boss encounters. What boss node RNG? Well, not the usual RNG, that one is old news. This area, as far as I know, is the first area in the entire Kancolle limited operations history to have' different fleet flagships sharing a single meter during drain phase.'' What does this mean? This mean the game can screw you even further by making you meet the undesirable fleet flagship every time you reached the boss node, potentially increasing the number of runs needed to clear the area, or just to reach final formation. Welcome to Boss Encounter RNG. '' ''As if the usual RNG isn't enough. ''WG42 '''shines here. Both Depot Princess and Nose Gun Imps receive extra hurt from it, and unlike the DLC and DLF+T, which can only be used by select few in class, WG42 can be equipped by anybody in the same class.'' But you can only get WG42 '''after' clearing the area that needed WG42.'' Gee. Good thing I didn't scrap that extra WG42 from Spring one year ago. But there is another way, like using a battleship with both AP Shell and Type 3 Shell, allowing her to hurt both Depot Princess or Nose Gun Imps effectively. Bad thing is, you have to meet an enemy carrier en-route. I saw a lot of people getting stuck in this area. Probably I could have suffered the same had I didn't roll that lucky Depot Princess when there was 560 points remaining on the meter. Somebody said this area separates those who already played long enough and those who are not, or those who were lucky with Yuu drops and/or number rolls and those who are not. I'm inclined to agree more with the latter. Oh, I did Class B, by the way. I don't feel like dealing with even more boss node RNG (the usual one) and I could live with 2 Type 96 Attacker instead of a Type 1 + Type 96 Attacker. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~transporting things is a serious business~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> The first of the only two 'sane' areas. Sadly, it's a combined fleet map with Transport Task Force. Which I hate. Chose Class B because honestly the Bofors 40mm + 1 more improvement material didn't really worth it. I mean the nodes are filled with flagships and late-model enemies, and Imp preboss. And since I had other business in this area, I'd rather take it as easy as possible. If it wasn't for the vanguard support expedition, I'd be having a hard time in this area. Still wondering how those people did it without sparkles + support because even with them, my escort were missing left and right and troubled by even a single late-model DD. And that was with improved guns. RTB'd at my first sortie because of lone Imp that survived four escort ship's shelling, torped Naganami, and I forgot to bring FCF. '' ''But the next sorties didn't even use it. Is it some sort of good luck charm? Also that randomness after drop-off point, whoever think it was a good idea needs to be creamed. The submarines there were vicious. The vanguard support was really the MvP of this area, sometimes eliminating the remaining enemies after airstrike or killing important targets like those near-invincible Chi-flagships. The flagship at that time was Amatsukaze. For some reason I had this idea because of her night attack line. The heaven rains down its punishment to the creature of the depths, carried by the wind. Not like it performed spectacularly every time, lol. Sometimes the wind goes on a picnic or just blowing in the wrong direction. The boss node itself was...kinda normal. Not too weak, not too strong either. Though I really wish those Demons/Princesses stop arming themselves with Cuttlefish. Still, the fleet managed to S-rank it four times, more than enough to clear the area's 420 TP points. Blaze it. Kamikaze is lovely and pretty. In addition, I particularly love that long hair of hers. She permanently stays, for sure. Couldn't say goodbye to the area. A business needed to be done after clearing the other areas. Oh, and Amatsukaze will be one of my favorite artillery support flagship from now on. I gotta find some more that fits the bill. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~torpedo revenge isn't as sweet as it sounds~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> The second of the two 'sane' areas. Some people said this area is the best designed, on par with third area. Tough without proper preparation, setup, and equipment, or when you simply rolled wrong number, but it's not to the point you want to punch your hand to the wall. It's still kind of easier than some other areas. ...except for some people that got the wrong end of the RNG stick. Land base can be accessed after third area completion, and this area is the testing ground for that. Since this area share the same tag as the first, naturally I'd use the Mobile Task Force again, with a couple of heavy cruisers for escort. My original plan was to get air supremacy along the way with the help of fighter squadron from land base, so I could use more bombers in addition to vanguard support to lighten my escort's burden. Then I saw the existence of Tsu-elite in every single node of Mobile Task Force's route. Plan aborted. Use only one bomber per carrier. Even with that, the bauxite cost was still pretty high. Met Carrier Princess along the way, as well as Wo-Kais with white balls. In first area, Hatsuzuki didn't really do anything, but in here, she was really needed. Thank you, Hatsuzuki. The enemy leader was Heavy Cruiser Princess. Ever since her debut last Winter, I always thought that she is pretty stylish, what with that shoes and dress with hoodie. Or that black underwear. I saw the concept art after that and I was reminded that she is still a dweller of the depths. Still attractive, though. As far as the boss encounter concerned, honestly wasn't that bad. The support did well, sometimes not, but otherwise not bad. There were few close calls during drain phase. And for every boss encounter except the last, Kiso must be drenched by instant repair liquid. Enemy torpedoes seem really interested in her. If not Cruiser Princess' torpedo, then it's one of the Ne-elite or the Tsu-elite. Or one of those ninja tadpoles. Seriously. Thinking about it, back in Winter, Kiso also ate torpedoes from Heavy Cruiser Princess. I was a little mad from all the torpedoes, that I put her as flagship of escort fleet for final meter. Cruiser Princess' were angry after all the beating and magically gained Cuttlefish. Sadly her preempt torpedo hit someone else instead of Kiso. Everyone managed to bring her to taiha state, then Kiso paid her back during escort fleet's pursuit. With torpedoes. Sweet. But only temporary, 'cause actually, I also kinda feel bad for her as the receiving end, lol. It didn't hurt her as much as I thought -thankfully, I don't hate her and in fact could imagine myself conversing with her- but it was enough to conclude the main operation. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~meeting the unexpected, raids, and lilies~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> The 'skip-able' Extra Operation area. Of course, they would make it so it's not wise to completely skip it at all. By completing this area, you'll get a drunkard cruiser, interceptors, plus some material on Class A. As well as third land base to be operated. Gee. Skip-able much. The operation area was the one where Summer 2015 Operation commenced, specifically the last of the main operation. I got the feeling that even the route to the destination were the same. At first I planned for Class B, but after looking at enemy composition my plan changed to Class A. There wasn't much difference between Class B and Class A, except that Ne-elite, goldfish, Wa-flagship at boss node, and ninja tadpoles. And stronger enemy air raid. Ah yes, raid. This operation introduced us to enemy raid, where the enemy land-base sent some bombing squadrons to our land base. When succeeded, I could either lose nothing, lose resources, or lose resources '''and' planes that were stationed at the base.'' And I could do nothing about it. ...actually I could, and I tried it once, but the result were so underwhelming that I just 'fuck this' and used the base for bombing runs during sortie instead. RIP fairies, forgive this person. Also that siren signalling enemy bombing raid wooooooooooong. Amazingly, the fleet only had one retreat because Hagikaze was raped. I '''almost retreated' once more, had I didn't equip Teruzuki (who was the flagship at that time) with Repair Team in her expansion slot, due to enemy bombers in air raid node managed to taiha Teru even after she unleashed her AA cut-in.'' Thank you, me, for giving Teru an expansion slot. The boss node was painful. They had an undeniable air supremacy thanks to Lycoris' loadout, resulting in two Ru-flagship went trigger happy with their daytime spotting. Then there were two ninja tadpoles that be dodgin' crucial shots every now and then. And of course, Wa-flagship that just fucking refused to die. Combine that with low fuel, RNG, and the fact that only three sortie runs from the base (because I targeted one on air raid node) meant that Teru couldn't empty Lycoris' bombers consistently. Only twice or three times, maybe. And when Lycoris attacked, it '''HURTS'. Ru-flagship also hurts. Everytime Wa-flagship successfully hit the destroyers, it hurrrts. Ninja tadpoles dodgin' be hurrrts. Support didn't hit anything fucking HUUUURTS.'' Holy shit. I still couldn't believe it when I passed with rather low amount of sorties. 10 out 11 reached boss node, and every one of them dealt some damage to Lycoris in widely varied amount (sadly), even scored some S-ranks. One attempt for final meter. Roma dropped on very first sortie, S-rank. Amagi on...sixth or seventh, I didn't remember, on preboss. Class A completed. Definitely on the better end of the spectrum. About Lycoris Princess. Strange name for an Abyssal installation but holy is she gorgeous, not to mention fashionable, that white dress is just hnngh. To think she used to be Airfield Princess. Maybe she read some style mags and got a makeover. I didn't see it clearly but I think she wore black beneath that skirt of hers? But seriously, she is pretty. That flower crown adds to her beauty as well as those flowers surrounding her...lillies? Someone said those are spider lillies, and those flowers only made her even more beautiful looking...hm? Is that pincers as hand? Must be my imagination (it's not). Also that smug face. She would be one of those high-class lady out there, if she wasn't an Abyssal land base. Apparently the lillies bloomed when one see a person that they may never meet again. Kind of...fits, due to nature of the limited operations; who knows if we will encounter Lycoris again or not in Summer... And that runway is rad. 10/10 would duel. Pola? Nyehehe, can't get enough of her antics. Just like that, she secured a permanent place. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~it doesn't come with targeting system, sadly~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> How I wish it was. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> ~when the sea surges, the sky roars~ <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> And with it, comes our flight. Category:Blog posts